A Midnight Kiss
by Sirfarkle
Summary: Just a little something that i wanted to whip up in a night and ended up having to write it over two months... Lucas has a little plan set out for Riley, but what happens when she misses it?


I'm back again! Been busy with High school and it's a pain in the ass, but I managed to squeeze enough time in to cough up this story. Sorry for the grammatical and format errors. Hope you like it!

I don't own Girl meets World.

Riley stared at her phone, it's dead screen staring back tauntingly. The black screen shone, reflecting her happy face as she finally set it down after ten minutes of staring. It beeped again, screaming for a charger, to feed it's dead body, but Riley could barely hear it, lost in her own cloud of thought. Her less than bubbly smile caught the attention of Auggie, who stared at her with interest.

"Whatcha doin? Why do you look like Farkle ate your brain?"

"Well… It's more complicated than that…. you'll understand later little bro…. " she said sadly, waving him off as she walked off to her room. She collapsed face first onto her bed, mumbling incoherently as she felt her happiness drain out of her.

*Flashback*

"So Riley, whatcha doin?" Lucas called from across the courtyard. He casually walked up to her, a smile lighting up his face. Fourth period had just ended, sparking the massacre of the lunchroom as roughly 400 students bombarded the cafeteria with paper balls, globs of the "mystery food" and secret wedgies. So, to escape the madness, Riley had chosen to sit outside, away from the chaos, and looked up at the sky. Weird, but yet… Oddly comforting. Until Lucas came. Well, it's not like he was bad or anything, but he-

"Uh, Riley?" he asked, taking a seat next to her, and she almost jumped backwards, frantically gulping the lump in her throat before she could choke on it. It happens.

"Yeah, what's up? Cowboy?" she said, trying to playfully nudge him, but he just stared back with a questioning look on his face.

"Please, don't." he said, and Riley felt a blush on her cheek, practically imagining a crowd laughing as she hid her face.

"So what brings you to my humble corner?" Riley grinned, gesturing to her little area, gettinging a laugh from Lucas.

"It's… quiet. I'll give you that."

"Thanks. That's what I was going for."

"But… I actually want to ask you something." Lucas asked, picking up a pebble and tossing it aside. "So, in a few weeks, it'll be New Year's Eve right? I'm gonna have a party for our class. It's a special party, where phones are banned, in remembrance of that challenge your dad had for us. And afterwards, we'll have a special party, just the two of us, along with Maya and Farkle. And none of us will know where the special party is until the day of, does that sound good?" His eyes shone with hope, and Riley couldn't help but feel a small blush creep up.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun!" Riley nodded enthusiastically, grinning from ear to ear. "It'll be a little Matthew's party!"

"Yeah," Lucas chuckled, getting up, "I guess. I'm headed out to find Farkle. He still has my calculator for math, and I'm afraid he's gonna fry it with his "intense mathing". Wish me luck."

"Yeah, good luck!" Riley called out, as he walked away, and Riley bounced up and down from excitement. Just then, Maya plopped next to her, food in hand.

"Hey dere." Maya said, mouth half full as she shoveled a forkful of salad into her mouth.

"Did you get the invite from Lucas?" Riley asked excitedly before Maya could say another word, and Maya placed a firm finger on her mouth as she chewed. Finally, she swallowed and wiped her mouth with the back of her head and grinned.

"Honey, everyone got the invite. It's for the whole class."

"Yeah, but say yes anyways so I feel special." Riley grinned, bouncing up and down again with those hopeful eyes of hers, and Maya sighed heavily.

"Yes Riley, I got the invite."

"Well, now that just sounds boring." Riley huffed, crossing her arms when the bell rung suddenly, and they both got up slowly, and headed towards class.

*A few weeks later while still in the flashback*

Riley stared at the outfits that were laid out on her bed. Each of them tempting her to put it on and cast the others aside, when she finally went for a small blue dress, with short sleeves.

(A/N: Sorry gals, I'm not very good with makeup details.)

She draped a small coat around herself, and looked at herself in the mirror, nodding at herself. Her light make up accented her own eyes, and they stood out among her face, as she spun around once more. Her hair was braided and put on her shoulder, as Riley brushed a stray strand aside. I hope Lucas likes it… She thought hesitantly, collapsing on her bed. She stared at her phone, it's minutes slowly ticking away. It read 7:21, and Lucas said to be at his house by eight. Well, maybe a little music for now… Riley thought happily, turning on her playlist she kept on hand for her happy moments.

Gosh, when was the last time I played this playlist?... She thought, tilting her head so she could stare out the window from the bed, the melody of the current song washing all her fears away. I think it was when I landed in Lucas's lap… or when… When I… kissed him. Riley thought, blushing at the last part. That was… that was a good day… I… wow… I really love him. I know that we had to end things because… well… there were so many reasons. But now… I realize that I really want him. I need his reassuring presence, to know that he's there for me… to know that he loves me now… Riley thought, her eyelids fluttering close. Why can't love just end up like the movies... Where everything ends with a kiss at Midnight and everything works out... I'm sure Lucas could pull it off. She chuckled a little, letting her head loll to the side, her hair draping over her face. He's definitely been my kind of Prince... And… he's always been there for me… no matter what we've been through…. even with the little things like sitting with me at lunch when I get lonely. Riley's heart began to slow, a lull melody throbbing from her chest, slowly swaying her to oblivion. And… to spend time with Farkle and Maya, on New Year's Eve no less… is… wonderful. Tonight… will… be… a… good… night… Riley thought as she drifted off towards sleep.

Riley woke up with a start, her eyes shooting towards her phone. She gulped with dread and frantically unlocked her phone.

"No, no, no, no…." she mumbled, quickly texting Maya, before slapping herself on the forehead. That's right, they weren't allowed to bring their phones…. Oh craaaap. It was 10:50. With a rush of wind, Riley grabbed her purse and phone, slipping her shoes on with a quick ease, and rushed out the door, flying down the stairs. Please please please don't be over...Riley pleaded in her head as she slapped her subway card on the scanner, barely pausing as it beeped in confirmation, and she slipped through, crashing through the place with ease. Her eyes automatically scanned the place, her eyes setting on the 535 subway, the remaining frays of people boarding. Don't close, don't close…. Riley thought, barely managing to squeeze through the doors before it shut, and lurched forward.

"Watch where you're going..." a man muttered, and Riley inched away, staring out the window. She clung to overhead bar, watching the lights blur by her, and she nervously glanced at her phone. 11:09.

"Please please please hurry up…." she said under her breath, when a voice surprised her from behind.

"Now darling, what's the rush?"

"Evelyn? What are you doing here?" Riley cried out with delight, wrapping her arms around the older women.

"Now now, calm down. I just wanted some coffee that's only in the downtown area you see. Now what's a pretty lady like you doing here? And you look smoking today might I add." Evelyn clucked, looking at her approvingly with a smirk on her face. "You sneaking out to meet some kind of guy friend of yours?"

"Well…." Riley stuttered, blushing, as she clung to the pole again. The subway lurched, stopping to unload passengers before continuing.

"You are, aren't you?!"

"No Evelyn, it's not like that," Riley began, a panicked look on her face. "My parents actually know about this. It's a party that's going on at my friends house. Everyone got the invite, but guy friend was supposed to pick me up, and I slept through it."

"Ahh… I see." Evelyn said, nodding slightly. "So why are you still going if you're so late, judging by your frantic look."

"Well, I… I just wanted to hang out with my friend." Riley said quietly, avoiding Evelyn's sharp gaze. Her eyes strayed, looking outside once more, than to her phone. 11:13.

"Is this, 'friend' of yours, he someone special?" Evelyn asked, gesturing at her outfit, "cause I wouldn't dress up this pretty unless he was someone special, and I'm guessing he's pretty special ain't he dolly?" and Riley could feel her cheeks warming.

"Kind of…"

"Is he your kind of 'secret crush?'" she inquired, and Riley grinned. Wow. Can't keep anything from her can I?

"Yeah. Well, I did kiss him once…" Riley trailed off, and Evelyn squealed in delight.

"Ohhhh your first kiss?! Oh that's so adorable dolly! So you guys are dating?"

"Uh.. not really…." Riley said awkwardly, scratching her arm, and the subway seemed to fall silent at her remark.

"You're not? Now why would he do that? You're a wonderful person dolly, and he would be blind not to love someone like you!"

"Well… there is a little party later today after the main party, and it'll be just us two plus our two best friends." Riley admitted, and Evelyn's eyebrow shot up.

"That's not enough. Well, my stop's coming up soon here," she said, hefting her purse up higher on her arm, "but shame on him for not asking you out. You deserve someone great, and lemme just tell you something: don't wait for him. If he ain't gonna do anything, you need to." she finished, and with that, she was gone.

"Easier said than done…" Riley harrumphed, watching as the older women walked off. But maybe she's right…

Riley bounded up the stairs, clutching the invite. The words had clearly spelled out one word, and a time, and Riley swung open the door, racing down the familiar halls. She passed her class as she rounded the corner, poking her head into the John Quincy Adams gym.

It was empty.

Plastic cups littered the floor, banners and streamers hung limply on chairs. Chairs were set up around in a circle, and food was scattered everywhere. A giant 'Happy New Year' banner lay on the floor, dejected. The room was a mess.

And it's empty... Riley dreaded, slogging through the mess. I missed the New Years party... And I don't know where my friends are.

Riley took a seat on the subway once again, putting on earphones. World, just go away... She cranked up the volume, hoping to drown out the world. 11:26. Only thirty six more minutes till New Years... She thought sadly, numbly walking off at her stop. Her slow steps up her apartment drew the attention of her father, who looked at her worriedly.

"Hey Riley, you okay?"

"Wanna celebrate with us Riley?" Auggie asked innocently, all decked out with whistles and noise makers clutched in his tiny hands.

"No Auggie, I think I'll just sleep on this one. Goodnight guys..." Riley mumbled, dragging herself to her room, and collapsed at the bay window, letting her silent tears fall out. Finally, darkness over took her, the cool air night from her open window blowing her into oblivion.

"Riley?...Riiiillley?" A soft voice whispered, and Riley groaned, lazily pushing the voice away.

"Just a few more minutes Auggie..." She groaned, when a small chuckle startled her.

"I'm not Auggie though. And you're definitely gonna wanna be up for this." The voice said quietly, and Riley jerked up, eyes bright and alert.

"What's going on? Mom? Dad?" She said, panicked, when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her, enveloping her in a warm hug.

"It's almost New Years." Lucas said, showing her his watch. 11:59.

"How-wha..." She slurred, shaking her head. Farkle and Maya were grinning, sitting beside her on one side, holding snacks and drinks.

"Surprise Matthews! We decided we'd crash your place as the secret hangout." Maya grinned, taking a sip of her drink, when a loud beeping came from her phone, numbers counting down.

"It's almost New Years! Get everything ready!" Farkle screamed, grabbing a handful of fireworks, before tripping and falling, sprawled on the ground. Scattered laughter from the foursome lightened the mood, as 10 flashed on the screen.

"10! 9! 8!..." Everyone cheered, counting down, and Riley let out a quick sigh, smiling in relief. Everything turned out okay... She thought, when a quick whisper interrupted her.

"Rilley?..." Lucas whispered, grinning while he tilted her head up, Riley staring in surprise. His face was tantalizingly close as she let her eyes flutter close, heart throbbing with anticipation.

"Two! One! Happy New Years!"

Chwack!

... whaddya think? This is yet another one of my stories, and as always, I would love to hear your thoughts on what you just read. So I would love reviews and tips pleeeease! If you don't like it, or decide you wanna hate, my complaints bin is over there *points at trash bin* no hating please. Just nice helpful advice and tips. Thank you!


End file.
